


Honey tastes always sweet

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysa had it with pretty little girls that always get what they want; this time it's her turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey tastes always sweet

**Challenge/Prompt** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- sweet  
 **Challenge/Prompt** : **[](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)**[100_women](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- possession

 

 

Lysa is torn between admiration and jealousy, between hate and fondness. This girl is just like her sister, like Catelyn has been: playing with the people around her, using her looks and so-called virtue to get what she wants.  
  
But that wouldn’t work on Lysa. Oh no. Never has, never will.

No matter how silent Sansa’s tears are, how innocent her voice sounds when she pleads for a stop: Lysa will have _her_ way for a change. So she conquers the girl’s sweet lips again and again, dips into her honey-pot as often and deep as she likes. Sometimes tender to revel in Sansa’s loveliness, sometimes rough and hard to punish her for being this alluring.

But no matter which way she chooses, it’s every time to her liking; and honey tastes always sweet, whether given by choice or taken involuntary.

 


End file.
